Well... It's Better Than Wawanakwa
Written by Space, this will be an ongoing series centered around Noah's time on Playa Des Losers after being eliminated from TDI. I hope y'all have fun with it! Chapter 1: Arrival As Noah took his first step onto the Playa Des Losers dock, he couldn’t help but lament on his elimination that night. How could those morons have eliminated HIM, the smartest person on the whole island! He wished the next challenge his former team faced would be a mental one, just to show them why eliminating him was the worst decision they could’ve made. Noah found the room he’d be staying in, the third one in a line of twenty, and unpacked his belongings. He quickly wondered if his cell phone would finally be returned to him, but just as quickly his thoughts turned back to those of anger. So what if he didn’t attempt the challenge, he made sure to inform his teammates that sports simply weren’t his forte. If he had competed... the team would’ve been beaten even worse than they had been. It just wasn’t his challenge, but those fools were apparently too short sighted to see that. Despite being content to sit in his room and do nothing, Noah was curious as to what his new surroundings entailed. Eventually his curiosity won out, and he decided to take a tour of the area. The first thing he noted about Playa Des Losers was it’s size, the compound was actually quite massive. How Chris had managed to afford a place this large was beyond him. In his exploration Noah eventually found himself at the pool area. The pool looked quite accommodating and even came with a jacuzzi attached. As he was admiring the jacuzzi though, Noah noticed an odd shape floating in the water. Suddenly the shape moved... no, more accurately stood up. Upon closer inspection Noah could tell it was the first guy who the Bass had booted, Ezekiel. Homeschooled seemed to be stretching out peacefully, and Noah had no desire to converse with him, so he moved back to his self appointed tour. In his travels Noah found the kitchen, staffed by a man who seemed far more competent than Chef; the dining hall, a far more pristine room than the mess hall; and the rec room, complete with flat screen TV and a few gaming consoles. Noah decided he’d be spending plenty of time in there. The final room of his little tour had a large set of metallic double doors. As he pushed them open he noticed plenty of weight and exercise equipment. Noah immediately noted he’d never enter this part of the building again, but as he turned to leave he heard a clank of metal on metal and a near inhuman grunt. He turned back around to find himself facing a massive individual that could only be the She-Hulk Eva. “So, the Bass cut their strongest player... and the Gophers cut their smartest. This must be that witch Heather’s doing.” Eva was breathing heavily as her muscles pulsed. Noah looked up to meet her eyes. “Wow... so you do have a brain to back all that muscle.” Eva looked down at Noah with a tinge of annoyance, but she simply let it slide. “I’ll take that as a compliment... for your sake.” Noah decided it’d be best to just hold his tongue in this situation. He knew he’d be seeing a lot of Eva, and would prefer not to get on her easily obtainable bad side. Besides, she wasn’t nearly as annoying as some of the others from the cast. Perhaps he could have a decently intelligent conversation with her sometime. Plus, anyone who had a dislike for Heather was okay in his book. As the two stood there in the hallway an announcement came over the intercom. Wait a second... intercom? Noah hadn’t noticed until now, but it seemed the whole building was laced with an intercom system. Joy... so even when he wasn’t near Chris still managed to annoy him. “Hello losers, and newly appointed loser!” Noah swore he’d find a way to knock the cheer right out of Chris’s voice. “Dinner is served!” As the message faded off Eva turned her gaze Noah’s way. “It’s a pre recorded message, played when I got here too.” Eva’s gaze then shifted to a corner of the weight room. Noah followed her gaze, and saw a dumbbell shaped hole in the wall. At this point Noah decided he DEFINITELY wanted to avoid this girl’s bad side. The pair arrived in the dining room to find that Ezekiel had already arrived. “Hey, so you’re the new ‘loser’ eh? Shame you got eliminated dude, but at least we get these fancy digs right?” Noah was trying to decide how to respond to the farm-boy. On the one hand he could completely and utterly own Prairie Boy verbally. Yet, on the other, he found there was no use in making enemies at this point. He’d be seeing Ezekiel plenty over the next couple of months, better to have him be an ally. “I suppose,” was all Noah said. Dinner went by uneventfully, a simple grilled cheese and tomato soup affair. It was still far superior to the slop Chef served, and Noah was thankful for that. After the meal the three eliminated players went their separate ways. Ezekiel headed for the pool once more, Eva returned to the weight room, and Noah found himself drifting to his own room. He was mentally drained after the day’s events, and simply wanted to relax. Noah entered his room and, to his surprise, his electronic devices had been neatly placed on his bed. He unpacked his things into their proper places, and flopped down on his bed. The bed was soft and comfortable, so much better than that brick of a bunk he had on the island. After about five minutes he passed out entirely. Chapter 2: TBA